Truth or DARE 3!
by teamleo500050
Summary: This is really fun. I'm making a third one. lets see just how badly we can screw with these characters. I donut own PJO.
1. Chapter 1

**I back**

**Kiara POV**

This was a high school, not camp half blood! Everyone was clearly something. It's not like Everyone was a demigod! More like the Preps and Jocks and Emos and Nerds and Scenes were all different species. My sibs from the Hermes cabin, Jason, and Tarmi where all Jocks and the Aphrodite cabin along with Hazel where all Preps and my sister's cabin, the Athena cabin, Vera, and Terry were Nerds, you've met the Emos, and the Iris cabin, Kayla, and for some reason, my sister were scene! And they all traveled in their little packs. Not talking to each other. The Hana from my universe ran up to herself.

Now the whole camp, other than the Stolls (Who I saw enter the Athena cabin laden with halloween decor) was staring at her. She only made matters worse by saying loud and clear that AU scene Hana was, indeed, her. Whispers came from the crowd. AU me stepped forward with surprising valor compared to how she acts around AU Thalia and yelled "Shut the hell up!" Everyone listened.

"These people are some of us from another universe. I know because Thalia, Nico, Percy, and I where zapped into there universe because our genius Mr. Valdez screwed up one of his machines. The same thing happened again in their universe, and now they are here. Don't like it, don't leave your cabin!" Everybody went back to what they where doing and Kiara said to us "We heard you were playing truth or dare, we want to play!"


	2. under the sea

**Nico POV**

Everyone went to find themselves in the crowds of demigods. Meaning I was stuck with Saint Jimmy again!**(My FanFictions make me look like the worlds biggest Green Day nut! thx Thalia!)**

The Kiaras had a phone out and where reading a story about the characters in a book but wasn't written by the actual author. A FanFiction I think. AU Thalia was showing our Thalia something. That left Percy and I to be the awkward onlookers of our own alternate romance. They were laying in the grass and kissing when Tris walked up to us and asked, "Aren't they you."

"More like dangers to society that I'm embarrassed to be, for lack of a better word, 'related' to" I told her.

"Let me get this strait. I left alternate Butch and Kayla making out with each other to watch alternate Percy and Nico practically going at it in the grass." Tris asked as AU Percy and Nico looked up from their make out session.

"Pretty much." I said.

Nico lightly shover girl Percy off him and dusted off his jeans. "We get it! Done!"

"Please! Get a room next time." Tris said.

"PDAs are normal! Chill." girl Percy complained.

The Thalias came over and said "Truth or Dare, Percy."

Both Percys answered with dare in unison. I'm starting to see the resemblance.

soon enough there where two iris messages going. One to our universe's Poseidon and one to his identical twin on the other side of the universe breach. Girl Percy had her guitar out and they where both singing under the sea with girl Percy's guitar accompaniment. Both Poseidons looked like the couldn't tell weather to be amused or Pissed off. Their happy median was sitting there feeling awkward.

Girl Percy had a pretty voice, but I had to put my earbuds in because my Percy was making it sound like bullshit.


	3. The Diary

**I Have a song in here that I wouldn't recommend. If the AUs listen, don't listen.**

**Au Percy POV**

_Cause I don't wanna be like this_  
><em>I've been runnin' these streets for too long now<em>  
><em>I've got nothing that's true but this song now<em>  
><em>But the further I go I wanna go home<em>

I strummed out the Diary by Hollywood Undead in my guitar trying to get this gods awful Disney princess song out of my brain. It is a disgrace to the beautiful sea, of which my daddy controls. The Hazel from their universe came up to me and asked what I was singing.

"Want to hear the whole song?" I asked.

She pondered a little, than said. "I guess, for curiosity's sake I will." I leaned back and yelled over my shoulder "Babe! Get over here and be Charlie Scene for me, ok!?"

My Nico ran up to me and sat down. The other Nico's eye's widened at the name Charlie Scene and the widened even more when he saw we were putting on a show for his sister. I sang the chorus again and His eyes widened even more as he recognized the song and he started walking over to us. Then my Nico started raping. Hazel began to back away slowly. Other Nico smacked himself and yelled "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING PLAYING HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD TO MY LITTLE SISTER!?"

"It's a good song." I reasoned.

Nico looked at me as though he wanted to shank me in the back of the neck with a rusty spoon. "A good song? A GOOD SONG?" He took my guitar and tiny amp, handed Hazel an iPod, and they walked away.

"It's ok babe, he's no fun anyway." my Nico whispered in my ear. He pecked me on the cheek. "Get a room!" Tris screamed. Nico took out his headphones and put 'Le Deux' by Hollywood Undead in my ears.

**Ya. I listen to Hollywood Undead, I HAVE NO SHAME!**


	4. Pros and cons

**In the AU Thalia and Jason are twins**

**Au Percy POV**

I was interrupted from my music when Percy decided it was a good idea to make tricycles. He pulled the one earbud I had in and said "Who are we going to ask? It's our turn. At first, I couldn't figure out what the hell he was talking about, then I realized we were playing truth or dare. "Jason." I told him.

Nico took the earbud from me and took the other end out of his own ear. "Truth or dare, Jason?" me an Percy both asked at the same time.

"Truth." Both Jason's said. With out thinking I countered with "List all the Pros and cons of Reyna and Piper."

"Lets start with Pros." our Jason said. Now that they sat next to each other, I noticed how different they looked. Our Jason had black hair and looked less mocho than their Jason. Also, their Thalia and Jason looked nothing alike. How were they twins?

"They're both strong..." our Jason started

...and beautiful..." Said their Jason

"...and brave..."

"...and powerful..."

"...and smart..."

...and commanding."

"Now the cons." I prompted "Start with Piper."

"uumm..." They said in unison.

"She...uh...er" Their Jason began "t-talks a lot."

"Oh!" their Piper said with an undertone of I will kill you. "I see how it is! So you want to have sex and that sort of thing but I talk to much for you to get laid!" Our Piper would never say that.

"NO! Pipes, you know full well that's not what I meant." Their Jason said.

"Don't 'Pipes' me! and if that's not what you meant the explain yourself!"

"I mean to say that you charmspeak me too much!"

"Well you could have just said that! I can fix that." Then she began muttering things like "Moron" and "Talk too much"

"Reyna's turn" I said enthusiastically

"She's a little too cold and unwelcoming." our Jason said and then he sprinted out of the room to avoid getting killed. I smiled. This was turning out better than anticipated.


	5. Harry Potter's most embarrassing moments

**I'm baaaaccckkk, and god! was I ever a horrible righter, but I have progressed and I will be better this time!**

Harry POV

Jason cringed at the cold look both Reynas were giving him. The first Reyna I'd met had dark hair and dark eyes. The new Reyna's hair was a bleach blond and her eyes were an icy blue but, when they gave Jason that look, I saw the resemblance.

They scare me.

"So..." Jason said nervously, cant say I blame him "Truth or dare Harry,"

Here we go again "Truth."

New Jason trotted back into the room, hiding his face under a mop of black hair. He stood over me, grinning down at me with his freckly face. "What is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you, Harry Potter?"

I was almost afraid to answer because of the tone that he said it in. There was one big difference between Jason and this new Jason, aside from their appearances, old Jason is honest an kind to everyone but Kiara and the occasional unfortunate monster, new Jason looks like he loves nothing better than to get in your head and tear you down.

I thought hard about the question, two occasions came to mind.

"Well, when I was ten, my aunt, who's family I was living with at the time, decided to give me a hair cut because she was sick of the messy tangle in the back, she shaved my entire head except for the bangs. She said that she left the bangs" I put on my stage impression of aunt Petunia "'To hide that horrible scar!'"

They all laughed. I smirked at my own humor, glad to have an audience for something other than being the 'chosen one', amongst people who almost felt like friends. I continued on. "And there was this other, equally, if not more embarrassing time, that happened when I was fourteen. Theres this ghost of a fifteen year old girl that haunts the plumbing system at Hogwarts. I was using the prefect's bath room and once I got into the wicked tub they have in there, she popped out of the urinal and came in after me."

They all laughed, blushed at the memory of the time "That is beautiful!" New Kiara announced, and let out a laugh like a hyena inhaling a carpet.

It was the best thing ever.


	6. Lets kiss or playfight depends who u ask

Firestar POV

It wasn't so bad hanging out with the twolegs, they told funny stories. I had even purred when the she twoleg who bore an eire resemblance to blue star had pet me. I think her name is Reyna. Same as her dark furred friend I'd met earlier.

Funny how the twolegs' fur is on top of their heads.

The two leg with the weird cut on his forehead said to the two leg who looked a lot like him "Truth or dare."

"Dare," both him and the She cat next to him siad.

"Make out with yourself!" The two... Harry said. I was unframilliar with the term, but when I saw the Nicos and Annabeth glaring, I knew this would be good.

They faced eachother, then flinched away. The she Percy moved her hand jerkily up to his chin. He clasped his hands around her mid section and their mouths were on eachothers.

"He said make out, not sit there" Then they started moving, I couldn't see what it was but I got the picture of what significanse this carried for the twolegs.

They all made weird sounds of either descust or amusment when the she twoleg pushed to tom to the ground. They stayed there for a moment, as if she had him pinned and was asserting her dominace. Then she got up and spat at the ground.

The tom didn't seem to know how to respond. He just sat there, an expression of utter amazment on his face.

No idea why, but I felt uncomfertable, like I was seeing something I shouldn't be.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that isn't exatly what the person who said more warriors was expecting but it was fun to wright a kissing scene between a delinquent and a person who just gose with it from a cat's perspective. Luv ya! Send u requests.<strong>


End file.
